


Shameless Display

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is constantly reminded.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shameless Display

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is constantly reminded.

**Title:** Shameless Display  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #47: Merchandise  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Draco is constantly reminded.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shameless Display

~

“Isn’t this place brilliant?” Pansy exclaimed as she flitted from display to display. “There’s something for everyone here. You know, sometimes Muggles do have good ideas.”

Draco sneered. “It’s all right, I suppose.”

Pansy glared at him. “What is wrong with you? You like shopping and this place has everything. I thought it would be like Heaven for you.”

“After a while too much merchandise shoved into one place can get overwhelming,” he said.

“You’re mad,” she replied. “There’s no such thing as too much merchandise.”

Draco pointed at the display of Harry Potter dolls. “Yes,” he snapped. “There is.”

~


End file.
